The Walk is Over
by Girl in the Dirty Shirt
Summary: Já era dezembro, então o parto estava próximo. Mais próximo do que Oliver imaginava, na verdade. Outra história de "Hey Oliver, I Love Your Beautiful Eyes".


Oi! Então, faziam séculos que eu não escrevia nada, aí criei vergonha na cara (e criatividade no cérebro) e fui escrever essa. É a minha favorita, sem dúvidas! Espero que gostem também :3

* * *

><p>Londres, 1º de dezembro de 1998, 02h29min<p>

Liz levantou-se da cama para ir ao banheiro e Oliver mais uma vez se acordou com a movimentação da esposa.

Como já era dezembro, o parto do primeiro filho do casal estava próximo. Deveria acontecer entre aquela semana e a próxima, no mais tardar. Liz ainda continuava reclamando cada vez mais que parecia uma goles, e Oliver ainda sempre ria – isso tinha virado uma piada entre os dois.

Naqueles últimos tempos ela havia encontrado alguns problemas para dormir – não achava uma posição confortável o bastante para adormecer por causa da barriga, e isso fazia com que Oliver não tivesse boas noites de sono também. Por sorte, isso tudo já estava no fim.

O goleiro revirou-se na cama para tentar dormir. Antes que pudesse sequer pensar em pregar os olhos e voltar aos sonhos, um grito surgiu.

"OLIVER!"

"MERLIN, QUE FOI?", respondeu assustado.

"V-VAI NASCER!"

Ainda atordoado, foi ver como estava Liz, mas esta apenas disse:

"Eu estou bem, pegue as coisas e vá pro carro agora!"

Essas "coisas" eram: uma mala com roupas de Liz e do bebê (mais do bebê do que de Liz. Se não fosse Oliver, não haveria nenhuma roupa para uma mulher adulta ali) e outra com livros, pergaminhos, tinteiros, penas e tudo mais caso fosse necessário. Oliver pegou tudo e já estava saindo em direção à porta, quando se lembrou que estava de pijamas.

"Aaaaah, porcaria", e correu pra trocar de roupa – o que fez em uns... dois segundos.

Saiu da casa, abriu o carro e colocou as malas lá dentro, então foi buscar a mamãe em trabalho de parto.

Liz nem se deu o trabalho de trocar de roupa. Isso porque, bem, ela ia ter que usar aquelas roupas esquisitas do St. Mungus mesmo, sem falar que isso nem importava muito numa hora daquelas (Oliver apenas tinha um pouco de vergonha em sair com seu pijama de quadribol). Ele acompanhou-a até o carro e logo os dois estavam voando – não literalmente, ele era amigo dos Weasley, mas nunca deixou Arthur mexer em seu novíssimo New Beetle - até o hospital. Apenas um ano antes Liz convenceu-o a fazer uma carteira de motorista. E ele fez (ela sempre o teve na palma da mão, digamos assim).

Como eram duas e meia da manhã, o trânsito estava praticamente vazio e eles não moravam muito longe, o trajeto foi rápido. Também não demorou muito ela já estava sendo atendida e Oliver dava um jeito de avisar seus pais e os de Liz sobre a situação.

James e Emily Nancy eram os pais de Liz. Ele fora da Sonserina, o que fez com que Oliver o julgasse antes de conhecê-lo. Até hoje ele é o único sonserino que Oliver gosta e que tem seu respeito. Já Emily era, como a filha, da Corvinal, e Liz tinha puxado bem mais a mãe do que o pai, portanto tinha certeza desde pequena que seria da mesma casa que ela. Ambos se conheceram trabalhando no Profeta Diário, ele fotógrafo e ela editora. Assim que o já falecido Voldemort retornou, eles racionalmente pediram demissão, temendo justamente o que aconteceu: a tomada do Lorde das Trevas ao poder. Então se tornaram trabalhadores independentes. Tinham outro filho, George, que era 8 anos mais novo que Liz. Oliver gostava muito dele e ele gostava muito de Oliver – ele sempre foi bom com crianças (apesar de George não ser mais tão criança).

Já Cameron e Olivia Wood eram os pais de Oliver, ambos grifinórios. Seu nome originou-se pelo de sua mãe. O pai sempre gostou de quadribol, mas nunca foi bom, portanto pôs todas as suas esperanças no filho e elas renderam. Ele era um curandeiro aposentado há pouco tempo e Oliver contatou-o primeiro, para que fossem mais rápidas as coisas no St. Mungus. Olivia era do Ministério da Magia, trabalhava no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Ficou aterrorizada quando Você-Sabe-Quem tomou o poder, mas Cameron a ajudou e ela aguentou firme. Sua mãe havia perdido um bebê dois anos após o nascimento de Oliver, e então ele era filho único (e não fora mimado, devo acrescentar).

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, todos os avós já estavam lá. Cameron falou com os curandeiros e perguntou quem queria ir pra sala onde Liz estava. As vovós foram. Oliver não se manifestou. Parecia mais branco que uma folha de papel e alheio a tudo. Os vovôs decidiram ficar com o papai.

"Filho... você está bem?"

"Hum? Ah, sim, pai. Só estou... nervoso..."

"Heh eu sei como é. Passei por isso duas vezes", disse James despreocupado.

"Sim, sim, Oliver, tudo vai ficar bem, conheço esses curandeiros. Bem, esses novos aí não tanto, mas devem ser bons pra trabalharem aqui, não?", Cameron falou e em seguida foi buscar um copo d'água para o filho. Ele o conhecia bem, normalmente isso o acalmava. Só que dessa vez não funcionou – o caso era grave. "_Daqui a pouco eu que sou internado, por Merlin..._", pensava.

Já passavam das seis horas quando um antigo amigo do pai de Oliver veio com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

"Parabéns! É uma menina. Nasceu às 06h13min", disse o curandeiro, vindo em direção ao pequeno grupo à espera.

Oliver, sensível como sempre fora quando o assunto tinha algo a ver com Liz, já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Quando pegou a pequenina nos braços, teve que se cuidar para não encharcar a coitada.

"Parabéns, filhão!", era o que os vovôs diziam. Oliver nem ouvia direito, só conseguia prestar atenção naquela pequena criaturinha, tão frágil, tão fofa, tão _cuti-cuti_, que ainda não acreditava ter saído da mulher que amava de todo coração. Quando teve que se separar da criança, automaticamente perguntou:

"E a Liz? Como ela está?", seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estavam acelerados.

"Está bem, perdeu um pouco mais de sangue do que deveria, mas está bem. Está dormindo agora, mas se quiser vê-la..."

"Sim, sim, leve-me até ela. Por favor", respondeu rapidamente, e logo em seguida Oliver, James, Cameron, o curandeiro chamado Scott e a bebê caminharam, caminharam, caminharam, até chegarem ao quarto onde estava Liz. Ali, Scott e a bebê os deixaram. Ele tinha outros partos e ela tinha exames para fazer. Oliver chegou perto da cama de Liz e sorriu. Ela estava dormindo e parecia cansada. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa que a fez acordar.

"Oliver... você viu ela? É linda, não é?...", disse com a voz fraca.

"Não fale, querida, me disseram que você perdeu mais sangue que deveria, descanse... E, sim, ela é linda, parece-se com você", disse sorrindo. Liz sorriu de volta.

"Ah, querida, eu ganhei".

"Ganhou o quê?", Liz perguntou intrigada.

"Ora, não disse que era uma menina lááá quando você me disse que estava grávida? Então, ganhei! Hahaha".

"Ora, nunca disse que não era... mas, tudo bem. Deixo você se passar de ganhador dessa vez", disse num tom brincalhão e ainda fraco. Ele entendeu a piada e riu junto dela.

"Então 'tá, perdedora, descanse", e deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela. Depois, saiu da sala e Liz imediata e milagrosamente voltou a dormir. Sim, milagrosamente porque ela nunca dormia rápido. Nunca (se é que me entende).

Dois dias depois, Liz e a bebê tiveram alta. Oliver levou-as para casa, onde Lou e Peter fizeram uma recepção para a nova mamãe e a nova moradora. E Lou tinha uma novidade, também. Quando chegaram em casa, depois de babarem muito na criança, ela largou a "bomba":

"Queridinha, não pense que você é a única que vai babar num bebê. É, é isso mesmo, eu 'tô grávida também!", falou.

"Ahh, parabéns! Querem juntar experiência já conosco? Hahah", respondeu Liz.

"Opa, é pra já! Mentira, vou deixar as fraldas sujas tudo pra você... Ah, sim... e qual o nome dela? Vocês já decidiram ou não?"

"Catherine Emily. Sempre gostei de 'Catherine' e 'Emily' é da mãe de Liz. Foi basicamente eu que escolhi, heh, ela queria que tivesse o nome da minha mãe também, mas eu acho que já sou uma homenagem suficiente, não é? Hahaha", prontamente respondeu Oliver.

Houve várias tentativas de Lou e Peter segurarem Catherine – Cath, como fora apelidada – mas nada adiantava: ela só ficava quieta nos braços de Liz e Oliver. Até que nem recostada no peito da mãe ela parava, então cogitou-se a possibilidade dela ter "estreado" as fraldas. Não é que estavam certos?

"Ughhhh. Okay, hora de ir. Tchau, mamãe, tchau, papai, tchau bebê! Isso vai revoltar meu estômago de grávida, beijos, fui", disse Lou.

"Ótimo, enquanto ela estava quietinha tudo bem, agora chega na hora ruim você quer ir embora e ainda se aproveita da sua situação, né? Mas tudo bem, vai chegar a tua hora também! Hahaha... Ugh, Oliver, traz essas coisas logo..."

E assim ficaram apenas Oliver, Liz e Cath em casa. Os avós viriam mais tarde.

"Merlin, isso parecia ser mais fácil..."

Depois, ela foi tentar dormir. Conseguiu até que a pobre coitada da bebê chorou; estava com fome. Então lá foi Liz dar o peito pra menina.

Ora, não disse que eles caminhavam para os choros, fraldas sujas, noites mal dormidas e extremo cansaço? Pois é, _a caminhada acabou_. Mas, ainda sim, tudo continuava bem.

* * *

><p>Jesus, como eu amo essa fic! E olha que eu nunca gosto do que eu escrevo hahaha Mas essa ficou tãaaaaaao fofa :3 Tem algumas coisas que estão subentendidas, se alguém não entender por favor fale nas reviews que eu explico xD Desculpem pela história dos pais deles, eu tive que por hihi na verdade ainda sobraram ideias, mas nem coloquei tudo hahah Coloquei o James como sonserino porque eu fui pra Sonserina no Pottermore e não consigo mais me ver como corvinal kkkkkkkkk Ainda devem ter mais algumas histórias aleatórias antes do epílogo, que já tenho a história. Bom, então acho que é isso.<p>

x


End file.
